When Horatio met Calleigh
by Errol's Feather
Summary: This goes back to when Calleigh and Horatio first met and goes behind the seasons and continues, lots of surprises on the way.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own anything nor do make any money from this story

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything nor do make any money from this story

**W****hen Horatio meets Calleigh by GunWolf2008**

**Chapter 1**

Horatio had just arrived in New Orleans, he was going to check out if the ballistics expert was as good as they said, because if she was he wanted her on his team. He drove over to the police department and walked inside to ask for his friend Tim. Completely caught up in his own thoughts he run right into a blonde young woman carrying a pile of evidence, causing them both to fall down and for her to lose all the evidence.

"Oh, I'm sorry" he said and helped gathering her things.

"No worries, it was as much my fault, I've never seen you, around are you new here?" she asked curiously while she smiled at him.

"Just visiting a friend of mine Tim Johnson, know where I can find him?" Horatio asked polite.

"Sure do, if you just let me put this aside, I'll get him for you." she said and left.

One moment later Tim came out and greeted Horatio.

"Who was that young lady, I didn't catch her name" said Horatio.

"That was Calleigh Duquesne, the best ballistics expert you'll ever meet" said Tim.

"Really, she seems so young, I expected someone older" said Horatio surprised.

"She may only be 22, but she's still the best," said Tim and added "Want to talk to her?"

"Yes" said Horatio and followed Tim.

They entered a office, there was papers everywhere, a laptop on a desk and pictures of different guns, weapons and postcards on the wall, plus a bookshelf with a lot of books and pictures of Calleigh and her friends, one of the pictures was of Calleigh and an older man Horatio assumed was her father, and one of her and three men Horatio assumed was her brothers.

"Calleigh, you here?" asked Tim.

"Yeah" Calleigh said from behind her desk.

Tim stepped over the papers, and went over to her and asked, "What are you doing back there?"

"Working a case, what else?" she replied with a giggle.

"How can you even work in this mess?" asked Tim.

"It's not a mess, everything is in perfect order, and I never had an unsolved one have I" said Calleigh.

"No, you haven't" said Tim and smiled at her.

"So what can I do you for?" she asked and looked up at him.

"A friend of mine wants to talk to you, have you got a moment?" he asked.

"Not really, but I can make one" she giggled and stood up.

She looked at Horatio who stood in the doorway observing her office. Calleigh and Tim walked towards him.

"Horatio Caine, Calleigh Duquesne" said Tim, they shook hands and Calleigh giggled.

"What is so funny?" Horatio asked.

"Our last names sound almost the same" she said with a smile.

"I guess" he said and smiled back.

"So what can I do for you?" she asked curious about what he wanted.

"Is there a place we can go and talk?" he asked.

"Yeah Jimmy's come on" she said, took his hand and dragged him along to the local police bar while Tim shook his head as he watched them leave.

They sat down by a table and Calleigh asked, "Want something to drink?"

"I don't know" said Horatio.

"I'll just get you something then" she said and went over to the bar.

The bartender smiled at her and said, "Hey BG, so what will it be today a beer?"

"Nah, still on the clock Jim, maybe later, do you have my fav?" she asked.

"Always BG, so who's your friend?" he asked curiously.

"Friend of Tim, wanted to talk to me" she said.

"He seems a little lost" said Jim.

"Yeah, but I find it cute, seen the three musketeers around?" she asked.

"Last night, here you go" he said and handed her two strawberry milkshakes.

"So what's the last gossip then" she said.

"Adam got his heart broken, Nick's moving into a bigger place and Dave's still with his girl, Marie is expecting and Linda wants to call" said Jim.

"Again, got to talk to him later bout that, this place I got to seem nice for her since I know she wanted a little one, I got to call and congratulate her then, I'll call her later then" said Calleigh.

"Do you ever talk to you brothers and your friends?" Jim asked.

"I do, just been a bit crazed right now, but that's why I got you, thanks for the update Jim" she said.

"What do I get in return" Jim said.

"A kiss on the check as always" she said and kissed his left check.

"Thanks you better go back to him, he looks a bit impenitent" said Jim.

"Yeah, yeah, put these on my tab and I'll swing by when I get my paycheck" she said.

"Of course BG, anything else?" he asked.

"Nah, not right now, maybe later, see ya" she said and went over to Horatio.

Jim just smiled and shook his head.

Calleigh looked curiously at Horatio, he was wearing black pants, a white shirt, the two upper buttons were open, his hair were red like fire, his eyes blue as the ocean, she bet he was in his mid thirties and very handsome.

Horatio looked back into her green eyes, there was a spark of life in them, of interest and passion and he said, "I'm the head of the Miami Dade Crime Lab and I'm looking for a ballistics expert, and someone told me you are the best there us so I wanted to find out if it was true."

"It is" she said self confident.

"Oh really" he said.

"Mhm" she replied and added "There's no gun or weapon I don't know how to handle."

"You sure are self confidant" he thought and said "So I take it you own your own guns then."

"Yes I got 23" she said.

"23, but aren't you only 22, when did you get your first?" he asked surprised.

"I am, daddy bought me my first for my eighth birthday, but I could shoot long before that, just like my three brothers" she said. Her daddy always told her a woman could do anything a man could.

"Hmmm, I take it your brothers are cops to" said Horatio.

"Only Dave and Adam, Nick is a fire fighter" she said and smiled.

"And you are the youngest" he said.

"Yes" she replied.

"How long have you been working here?" he asked.

"A little over two years" she said.

"Like it" he said.

"I love it" she said and added, "How bout you then, worked long in Miami?"

"A year, worked in New York before that" he said.

"Big city man" she giggled.

"Mhm" he replied and added, "So what do you do when you don't work?"

"Why do you ask?" she replied.

"Curiosity" he said honestly.

"Nothing, I basically just work" she said.

"You do, pretty girl like you don't even have a boyfriend" he said.

"Not at the moment" she said and looked away.

"Hurt you bad huh" he said and added, "I know how that is."

"He did, but I'll live" she said.

"I can see that" he said with a warm smile.

"Ha, ha, very funny" she said.

"So would it be possible to see how good you are with guns or are you too busy?" he asked polite.

"Sure I can take a minute to show ya" she said and got up, he quickly followed.

They were down at the range and she had just taken a part a gun and put it perfectly together faster than he had ever seen before and was about to shoot when she said, "Take some steps back please, need my space."

He nodded and watched her from behind, she held the gun and aimed his eyes went down her back to her firm but she looked great in the jeans she was wearing. He sighed and his eyes locked on her arms as they tightened and flexed as she shoot.

'Wow, that's HOT' he thought as his hardness grew under his pants since the sight of her aroused him.

'This is not good if she sees I get turned on by firing a gun, specially if we'll be working together pull your self together Horatio' he though a bit annoyed at him self.

Calleigh put the gun down and took out her hearing aids and smiled, perfect shoot as always. Then she turned and looked at Horatio, she knew the look in his eyes and found it funny when it turned guys on so much when she was firing a gun.

She walked over to him and said, "So what do ya think?"

He cleared his throat and said, "Perfect, just what I was looking for, so would you come and work for me?"

"Dunno, since my life is here" she said honestly.

"I see, so how much time do you need to think about it?" he asked.

"When are you going back?" she replied, there was something about him that caught her interest.

"Tomorrow" he said wishing he could stay longer if she didn't come along.

"Ok, I'll give you an answer before then" she said wondering what it would be like to kiss him. 'Only one way to find out' she thought and before he got time to think she had stretched up and let her lips lock with his and her tongue play with his own. Horatio pulled her closer and Calleigh could feel his hardness pressing against her under his pants.

Then he broke free and said, "We shouldn't."

"Why not, I know ya want me" she said.

"But still, it's wrong since I'm older than you and people would think I hired you for the wrong reasons if something happened between us" said Horatio thinking 'I really want you right now'.

"Relax handsome, everyone would know you hired me cause I'm the best or else you wouldn't be here in the first place" said Calleigh.

"But I don't think it's a good idea to go any further, so I'll leave you to your work" he said and left her.

Calleigh shook her head confused and went back to work.

When Horatio came back to his hotel room he felt over aroused and confused. All he wanted to do was to go back and nail her against the wall. He had never before felt desire like this towards anyone else. What was it that separated her from the rest? Was it her blonde silky soft hair, her smile, her green eyes, her giggle, her perfect body, oh how he wanted to be all over that body, the way she looked with a gun, the way she talked and the fact that she kissed him first or maybe all of it. All he wanted to do was to hold her in his arms, kiss her soft lips again, even if he knew it probably wasn't right to do so. He sighed frustrated and opened a book and started to read.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

It was midnight at the crime lab, Calleigh sat under her desk working on the case file, trying to make heads and tails of it, when she heard the door open. Who could it be so late? She got up a bit to fast and hit her head on the desk.

"Hell" she cursed as she got up and saw Horatio, she looked surprised at him, glad he was back, since she hadn't been able to get him of her mind. It was just something about him.

"May I help you" she said as a shiver of joy run through her body as she thought 'Take me oh please take me now"'

As he read her mine he walked up and kissed her passionately, then he moved on to her neck as she moaned. Then he removed her top and bra and started to bite on her breasts while she moaned, "ohhhhh, what ohhh are you doing ohhhh branding me ohhhh, ohhhh."

"Yes, want me to stop" he replied.

"No, it feels so gooooooood" she moaned.

Horatio gently laid her down on the messy floor and continued to bite his way down to her belly while she screamed with pleasure, she has never before experienced something like this, it felt so good. But at that point she knew she couldn't wait any longer so she screamed: Horatioooooooo, I neeeed yoooooooou, please.

He removed their pants and got inside her warm silky softness and started to work his way further in as he continued to bite on her breasts.

"Ohhhhh Good, ohhhhh Goooood, faster, faaaaasteeer" she screamed knowing she would burst any second and wanted him let go inside her when she did so.

Horatio went faster and faster like never before while she screamed and arched beneath him of pleasure, then they both let go.

Horatio got slowly of her and lay down next to her, both breathing heavily.

Then she bent over, kissed him and asked, "Do you want to spend the night with me?"

"Yes I do, why else would I come back" he said and smiled at her.

"Well I dunno, for all I know, you could just get what ya want and leave" said Calleigh.

"I'm not like that, and I really want to spend the night with you and get to know you better" said Horatio.

"I'd like that, so do you have any sisters or brothers?" she asked.

"I have a brother." he said.

"So what are you parents like?" she asked.

"I rather not get into that since it's not a happy story" he said and looked away.

"You had it tough huh" she said.

"Yes, you?" he said.

"Both alcoholics, well dad tried to stay sober, but" her voice disappeared and she started to cry. Horatio held her closely as she continued, "I really love my dad and I'm his little princess, he just was a bit violent when he was drunk that's all, stayed many nights away from home, but I got many happy memories to."

Horatio nodded and kissed her softly then she kissed him still crying a bit. Then he kissed away her tears, they tasted salty and she said, "Please make love to me again, I really need you to."

He gently kissed her neck, then her breasts before he worked his way down to her golden triangle, he stopped and went back up and kissed her while he slowly got inside her and started to work his way further in while he looked deeply into her eyes. As she did this Calleigh wrapped her legs around his body and pushed him further as they worked together until they both let go and she released him.

"Oh I almost forgot, be right back" he said and got dressed and run out. She was confused, but was too tired to do anything so she lay on top of her case files resting.

A moment later Horatio returned and found Calleigh laying face down on her hands still naked, her blonde hair down her back and her eyed were closed. She looked so beautiful.

"Calleigh are you sleeping?" he asked.

"No, just resting." She replied, her eyes were still closed.

"Sure wish I had a camera right now" he said without thinking first.

"There's one in my desk, you can use that one" she replied.

Horatio walked over to her desk and took out the camera and took a couple of pictures of her, he wanted to save the moment forever.

"Did you get any good ones." she said.

"Hope so, won't know before I get the film out" he said.

"I'll do it in the morning, got my crime scene photos on that one" she said.

"Don't tell me you do it here, then everyone will see you naked" said Horatio.

"No, I'll do it my self, no one will see" she said and added, "So what did you leave me for?"

"This" he said and held up a bottle of beer.

"What bout me, I want one to" she said.

"It is for you" he said and handed it over.

"What about you then?" she asked.

"We can always share" he said.

"Ok" she said and took a sip before she handed it to him.

"So what do you wanna do for the rest of the night?" he asked curiously.

"Dunno, I'm starting to feel a bit tired, I'm really not a night owl even if I sometimes work around the clock" she said.

"So you want to sleep, want me to drive you home then?" he asked.

"To tired, can't we sleep here?" she asked.

"If that is what you wish" said Horatio.

"Mhm would you lie down and hold me closely?" she said.

He did as she asked, held her close and rested his head on her shoulder and whispered into her ear, "Good night sweetheart."

"Good night handsome" she replied before they both feel a sleep.

The clock was 11am the next day and nor Tim or the rest could reach Calleigh.

"Anyone know if she went home last night?" Tim asked, but no one knew so he went to check her office. He knocked on the door and quietly opened it. There on the floor head facing her desk she lay sleeping, Horatio holding her closely. But as he was fully dressed she was naked. Tim wondered what had happened the night before, bet decided to let them sleep, closed the door and went back to work.

12pm Calleigh was waken up by Horatio kissing her shoulder gently.

"Morning handsome" she said.

"Morning beautiful, sleep well?" he asked.

"Very, you?" she replied.

"I do, but I've to go, I have a plane to catch" he said.

"But I don't want you to leave" she said.

"Then come with me" he said.

"I still dunno, can I come with you, look at the lab, then decide?" she asked.

"Sure" he said happily.

"When is your plane leaving?" she asked since she figured she had to clean up her office, or at least get it to the way it was.

"2.30pm, I better leave you, meet you at the gate" he said.

"Uh huh, wait, I don't have a ticket" she said.

"Already taken care of" he said.

"How did ya know that I would say yes?" she asked curiously.

"Didn't, just hoped you would" he said and smiled.

"I better get dressed and clean up." She said and shooed him out the door.

Half an hour later she sat in Tim's office.

"Tim, I need a couple of days of, I'm going to Miami to check out Horatio's lab and such" Calleigh said.

"Didn't you check him out last night on top of the case files, I hope you didn't "spill" on them" said Tim.

"I assure you we didn't, one pushed them more or less aside, two we used protection, three checked them all, and can I go please Tim" she said.

"Yes so am I going to need a new ballistics expert?" he asked.

"Dunno yet, but as soon as I know I'll let you know" she said.

"Ok then, go and have fun in Miami" Tim said and she left.

Later Calleigh and Horatio were sitting on the plane to Miami when she suddenly started to kiss his neck and massage his groin.

"Calleigh, please stop" he whispered under his breath, trying not to get aroused, but for no use since she didn't listen.

"Calliiiiiii, ohhhh, ohhhhh, please, I don't want to here" he whispered.

"How bout becoming a member of the mile high club then" she whispered back.

"Sounds tempting" he replied and added, "But I'm already a member."

"So am I, who did you?" she whispered curiously.

"Old girlfriend New York California 1989, you?" he replied.

"Vegas Louisiana old boyfriend 1991 anniversary" she said.

"What kind?" he asked.

"One month, broke up shortly after" she replied.

"You started early then, since you must have been 17" he said.

"Started before that, when was your first time?" she asked.

"I was 18 and I thought that I was early and ohhhh, we gotto hurry" he said.

He quickly got up and she followed him into the bathroom. Inside the bathroom Horatio tore of her blouse and bra and started to kiss them hungrily before he once again let his teeth sink into them as he pushed her against the tiny bench behind her.

"Ohhhh ohhhh, Horatiooooo, that feels soooo gooood" she moaned.

She somehow managed to remove his pants and release his hardness while he removed her pants and lifted her on top of him, her legs and arms wrapped around him while he pushed his way further and further into her. Calleigh bit her lower lip so hard that she started to bleed to not scream out in pleasure while they both let go.

Then they quickly got dressed. Horatio looked at her bleeding lip and said, "I'm sorry, let me take a look at it." He dried the blood of and said, "No danger sweetheart shall we."

She gave him a soft kiss and they went back out and sat down and while she started to read a gun magazine, he started to read a book.

Horatio parked the car in front of the Miami Dade Crime lab and they both got out. As they walked towards the building she thought 'Wow, nice place.'

"Hey Horatio, so is this the girl?" she heard a woman say behind her.

They turned around and saw a brunette with curls and Horatio said, "Hey Megan missed me?"

"Nah, I had everything under control, you could have been gone way longer, but I bet you missed me, so is this her?" Megan asked again.

"Sure is, Megan Donner, Calleigh Duquesne" he said and introduced them and they shook hands.

"So you're the bulletgirl huh" Megan said.

"Yes, that's me" said Calleigh and smiled.

"So are you coming to work for us then?" Megan asked curiously.

"Dunno yet for now I'm just checking your lab out" said Calleigh honest.

"So are you gonna show her you know?" Megan asked with a smile.

"Of course along with everything else, on your way to a crime scene or on you way in?" said Horatio.

"On my way in with evidence, I'm in a hurry, talk to you later" said Megan and run inside.

"So there's a female boss here to" Calleigh joked.

"Hmmm, shall we go in?" he said.

"Uh huh" she said wondering what Megan had talked about.

When he was done showing her everything upstairs they took the basement down to the basement. He looked at her, she looked really exited and curious at the same time, it was so cute. He led her into the firearms lab and said, "So this is our firearms lab, well yours if you decide to work here take a look around."

Calleigh looked, the place was huge, she looked at the gun range and her heart skipped a beat of excitement. Her heart was pounding faster of happiness and excitement when she looked inside the huge gun vault.

She looked smiling at Horatio and said, "You mean all this will be mine?"

"I do, like it?" he said, she looked like a kid in a candy store.

"I love it, it's amazing really. So when do you want me to start?" she said.

"As soon as possible, but don't you need a place to stay?" he asked.

"I can stay at my dads until I find my own place" she said.

"Ok then" he said.

"I can't believe all this is mine, I'm so happy" she said with a huge smile on her face.

"I can see that" he said and smiled back at her.

"I gotto celebrate, see you tomorrow morning" she said and left.

At the same moment Alexx and Magan entered and Megan said, "She looked happy, so I'll guess she'll be working for us then."

"From tomorrow" he said with a smile. He could hardly wait.

"She seemed nice, cute to" said Alexx.

"Yes, very" said Horatio and smiled.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

6 Years Later.

"Crap I messed up again" said Eric, he had just started at the Miami Dade Crime lab and felt like all he did was mistakes.

"No, you're fine" said Valera, smiled at him and added, "I'll just print out another copy of the results for you."

Eric threw the copy he had just spilled water on in the trash and to the one Valera handed him and said, "Thank you Valera, you saved me, or else I think Horatio would have killed me."

"No, you're a newbie, so you can do a mistake or two, but not to many" said Valera and smiled at him.

"Did Calleigh make mistakes when she started to?" Eric asked curiously.

"No, she has always been perfect, it's in her blood" said Valera.

At the same moment they heard giggling and friendly arguing from the hallway.

"No, it's not that kinda gun handsome" Calleigh said.

"It is, it really is" said Horatio.

"Naha, who's the expert when it comes to guns" she said.

"You are" he said.

"Then listen to me" she giggled and pushed him into the elevator and pushed him against the wall and kissed him while the door closed behind them.

"Calleigh not at work, people can see" he said firmly.

"Ok, ok" she said and backed of.

"Are H and Calleigh a couple?" Eric asked.

"I actually never managed to fin out, all I know is that she's his second in command in everything" said Valera.

"So then I can take a shoot on her, she's so cute" said Eric.

Valera didn't answer, just looked down.

"Well thanks again, see you later" said Eric and left.

That night Calleigh was looking at her breasts in the mirror, there was a bite mark of a sideways 8 and a H, he had bit her so it would say she was his forever, every time for the last six years he had renewed the bite mark every time it started to fade away, it was really cute, but lately she had started to have second thoughts about their relationship. They hadn't had sex for around two weeks it was like he for some reason backed away and she couldn't see why, didn't she turn him on anymore. She sighed and went into her bedroom where he was waiting in the bed and asked: Horatio are we ok?

"Of course, why wouldn't we?" he said and looked at her worried face.

"Since you won't have me, don't I do it for ya anymore?" she asked.

"Of course, I just couldn't do it because I was waiting for this thing to heal, com I'll show you" he said and took of the T-shirt he had been wearing in bed the last couple of weeks. She looked at his chest, it was a heart shaped tattoo over his heart that said: I love you forever my darling bulletgirl.

"You did that for me" she said deeply touched.

"No for Megan, of course I did it for you sweetheart, since that's how much I love you. Like it?" he asked curiously.

"It's the most wonderful gift you could have ever given me handsome and I love you to" she said happily and kissed him.

"I know you do, the last couple of weeks must have been killing you, just admit it you've been real randy haven't you" he said and smiled at her.

"I have, so much that I though I was going crazy, haven't you" she replied.

"Of course I have all I wanted was to have you, but I knew this thing had to grow first. So what do you say my love, wanna do it?" he said.

"Uh huh, I still can't believe that ya did that, it had to hurt like crazy" she said, even if she was glad he did.

"Nah, not that much, besides now I can carry you with me for the rest of my life" said Horatio.

"Aren't ya just the sweetest" she said and kissed him, first soft and then passionately. Then she moved down to his chest and kissed the tattoo gently, it was a real beauty. As she lay down on top of him and kissed and nibbled a bit on his chest, she could feel his hardness pressing against her. She looked up at him, smiled and said, "Horatio bite me."

"Mhm" he said and switched so he got on top of her. He started biting her neck gently, while she moaned. Then he moved down to her silky soft, firm breasts and asked, "Hard or?"

"Ohhhhh, hard, ohhhh, ohhhh" she moaned and he bit her hard like a hungry wolf feeding on a deer. She screamed out in pleasure and arched beneath him. He could feel the taste of her sweet blood as he continued to bite for a while before he got inside her.

He gently started to work his way into her, but then he started to push faster and harder while she screamed with pleasure and clawed her way into his back.

"Ohhh, that's ohhhh it, just a bit more, ohhhh, ohhhh, yeeees, yeeeeees, yeeeeeeees" she screamed out and let her self go into a massive orgasm.

A moment later he let go deep inside her and filled her up.

Afterwards he got of her and lay down beside her, gave her a soft kiss and said, "Needed me that badly huh."

"Mhm, how does my neck look?" she asked out of concern of what the others would say at work the next day.

"Could have been worse" he said honestly and added, "So what do you think of the new boy?"

"You mean Eric, cute, a bit clumsy, but he'll come around, why?" she replied.

"Just felt it was time that someone new and young joined us" he said.

"You wanted me to have a toy boy?" she asked curiously.

"No more like a playmate, someone younger that can look up to you" he said.

"I'm not that much older" she said.

"No, but you're still my second in command and everyone can tell that I trust you the most and there is a reason for that" he said.

"I'm the best, in some ways better than you" she said confident.

"You are, so do you think Tim and Eric will get along?" he asked.

"Yes, bet they'll become best friends real fast, but you know I'm still head at the lab right" she said.

"I thought I was the boss" he said surprised.

"For now, but someday I will be, don't ya look at me as competition?" she asked.

"No as my equal, I think that sometimes you may be even stronger than I am, how can you see all those horrible things and not be affected by it?" he asked.

"I do, kinda, only that I don't mix my personal feelings with work I guess" she said honestly, which was true.

"I admire you for that my love, I wish I could do that to" he said and kissed her.

"Horatio I was wondering about something" she said.

"Yes" he said and looked into her beautiful green eyes.

"We been together for six years and you never mentioned your past, not even when Raymond died, can you please tell me about it, I know it's painful, but I really want to know" she said and looked at him.

"Ok, we'll my mum was a great woman, and she loved both me and Ray with all her heart, but my dad was a horrible man, he beat us and…. One day I came home from school and I found her dead, him next to her smiling so I knew he done it, so I killed him" said Horatio calmly.

Calleigh could still hear the pain in his voice and see it in his eyes, silent tears of pain and understanding started to fall from her yes and she said, "My poor handsome prince, that can't have been easy for you.

"It wasn't, but your childhood wasn't a walk in the park either, my brave bulletgirl" he replied as he cried for her like she did for him.

"No, but I got by just like you, but if you killed him how come ya never served time in jail?" she asked.

"Cause I acted in self defense and they felt sorry for me I guess" he said thoughtfully.

"So it was after that you decided to be a cop" she said.

"It was" he said and smiled at her.

"Good thing or we would never have meet" she said and kissed him softly.

"I agree" he said and stroke her hair gently, she was so beautiful.

Calleigh yawned and said, "I'm tired, can we sleep."

"Mhm" he said.

She turned her back on him and he crept closer, held her and rested his head on her shoulder.

"Horatio" she said.

"Mhm" he replied.

"Just wanted to make sure" she said.

He kissed her shoulder before they both closed their eyes and fell a sleep.

The next day Calleigh was working in her lab when Eric entered.

She turned, smiled at him and said, "Hey Eric, what can I do for you?"

Eric looked at her, she was so cute, and then he saw the marks on her neck and said, "I was going to ask you out, but judging from your neck I'll say you're already taken."

"Mhm" she said and smiled at him.

"So who is he?" Eric asked curiously.

"None of your business, but he's the greatest guy" she said dreamily.

Eric nodded and thought "Just my luck, I'll find the perfect girl, and she's already taken".

He was about to leave when she asked, "Still on for drinks on Friday?"

"Yes, are you bringing your boyfriend?" he asked curiously.

"Nah, I can meet him later, is Tim coming to?" she asked.

"Both Tim and Megan" Eric replied.

"Oh, that's gonna be loads of fun, see you later" she said and giggled.

"Yeah, see you" said Eric and left.

It was Friday night and the clock was 3.30 am and Calleigh were stumbling through her door giggling not entirely sober. She hang up her jacket and kicked off her shoes before she went into the living room, but since it was dark and cause of her condition she somehow managed to crash into the coffee table and hit her knee.

"Ouch, crap, hell" she shouted out before she sat down on the floor giggling.

Horatio got woken up by the noise and came running he turned on the light and saw Calleigh on the floor holding her knee giggling.

"Calleigh what on earth" he said and looked at her.

"Stupid table was in the way" she giggled.

"Oh dear" he thought and asked, "Calleigh how much did you drink?"

"I dunno, but more than my fair share I guess, oh oh help me to the bathroom fast" she said.

He got her to the bathroom and held her hair back while she threw up. When she was done he gave her a glass of water and said, "Feeling better?"

"A bit, sorry I didn't mean to wake ya up handsome" she said.

"That's ok, let's put you to bed" he said.

She was too tired to answer so he just carried her to bed.

The next morning Calleigh woke up around eleven with a banging headache; she walked out to the living room and found Horatio. He looked at her, messy hair, tired eyes and she looked in general really bad, but she was still cute.

"How are you feeling sweetheart?" he asked.

"Terrible, I should never have drunk that much, I'm as worse as my dad" she said.

"No, you're not, don't think that for a second that you are. You just had fun and it was ages since you drank last" said Horatio to comfort her.

"But his blood runs through my veins, he started to drink for fun, what if I end up like him Horatio, then I will loose everything, man my head hurts" she said frustrated.

"Here's some aspirin, and that won't happen, you and your dad is nothing alike, you'd never drink away your sorrows" he said.

"You're right, thanks handsome, can we take the day of, I don't feel like working" she said.

"I guess we can, come here" he said.

Calleigh took a couple of aspirin, lay down on the coach, head rested on his lap, his fingers run through her hair and she started to cry without knowing why.

Horatio just said, "I know sweetheart, I know, just let it out, I'm here and I'm not going anywhere."

As he kept stroking her hair she kept on crying tears of anger, sadness, shame and regret until her sobs dies away and she fell a sleep.

'My poor girl, your dad really messed you up didn't he' Horatio thought silently as he closed his eyes and fell a sleep with his hand in her hair.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

3 Months Later.

Horatio and Calleigh were on their way back from Stuart Otis "play house". Horatio looked at Calleigh, he had never seen her like this, she looked angry, frustrated, and hateful and confused all at the same time. Her hand was wrapped tightly around the gun as it always did when she was angry and tears of pain, anger and sorrow run down from her eyes.

"Calleigh, talk to me" said Horatio.

"It's just, how can anyone do that to children, I mean it's just wrong, it tears me apart, I wanna have children one day, but when I see stuff like that, I dunno, it pains me, it really does, those children didn't do anything to deserve that, they deserved much better than to be abused and killed by a monster, why do people do things like that, those small innocent children, they should be playing and having fun, not be dead in the ground, it's just unbearable" she cried, her voice was shaking.

"Ok that's it, I'm pulling over right now" he thought and did so, since it was possible to do so because of the forest all around. Calleigh didn't react at all, just sat crying and shaking.

Megan and Tim pulled up beside them and Megan asked, "Everything ok?"

"No, not at the moment, we'll come after, just drive on" said Horatio.

Megan nodded, as they drove on Tim said, "Wow, that's a thing you don't see every day, Calleigh broke down, you think she'll be ok?"

"Yes, she just needs to get it out, it had to be tough on her, that's all" said Megan.

"But why, she sees things like that all the time, why was this different from the rest?" Speedle asked.

"I don't know exactly, but for all I know she may take cases harder than we know, she just doesn't show it" said Megan.

"You think H knows how she feels?" he asked.

"I do, just like she knows him, he knows her, it has been so from her first day, it's like they look into each others souls" she said.

"Any idea why that is, you seem to have great insight" said Tim.

"Well I can only guess, but you know here dad is an alcoholic and he comes from a troubled childhood right" she said.

"Uh huh, go on" he said.

"Well I don't know if they are a couple or not, I mean they are after all 14 years apart, but he is handsome, well at least I think he is, he's also kind, smart, caring and he seems to have a special bond with her. But with both their troubled childhood it is not so impossible that they can see each others situations and understand each other one a level no one else can and seek comfort in each other when they need to do so. And it will also make them a perfect couple don't you think so" said Megan.

"When you put it that way it makes perfect sense, so would you say that if they are in a relationship it will be life lasting?" Tim asked.

"Hard to say since I think they both have things to find out and explore first" she said.

Tim nodded ant they both went over to discuss something else.

Back in the hummer Horatio was holding Calleigh closely while she cried, he didn't say anything, there was no need to, and he just held her closely and felt her pain, sorrow and anger. When she finally stopped crying she looked into his eyes it was like she thanked him, he replied by kissing her gently.

"Horatio it has been, I think I need to, do you need me" she said.

"I understand, I'll drive you home so you can rest" her said.

"Promise you'll get him and put him away" she said, but it sounded more like a prayer.

"I promise, just close your eyes and rest, I'll get you home" he said.

"I love you" she said and closed her eyes, but before he had a chance to replay she was already a sleep. Horatio just looked at her for a moment then he started to drive.

When Horatio came back he heard laughter from the break room and went to check it out, where found Megan, Tim, Eric and asked, "What's so funny?"

"Something Calleigh did earlier" said Eric.

"You gotto tell him" said Tim.

"What did she do?" Horatio asked curious about what his girlfriend did.

"You know how she said she got that creepy guy's fingerprints right, did she tell you how?" said Eric smiling.

"No" said Horatio.

"Well, she took her hair down, puffed it up a bit, so she looked a bit, you know, then she took lotion from my kit on her hand, walked up to Rifkin, shakes his hand and introduce her self in a flirty way, then pretends to drop the board, so he picks it up, that how she got the prints" said Eric smiling.

"She didn't" said Horatio a bit shocked.

"Yeah she did, if you don't believe me ask her" said Eric.

"Where is she anyway" said Tim.

"Home" said Horatio without explaining any further.

"You gave her time off just like that" said Eric shocked.

"Yes" said Horatio like it was the most normal thing in the world.

"That's not fair, how come she got time off and we don't" said Eric.

"Did you ask" said Horatio.

"May I have the rest of the day off?" Eric asked.

"No, get back to work" said Horatio and left.

"I don't get it" said Eric.

"Turns out you were right Meg" said Tim.

"It appears so" said Megan and smiled.

"What did I miss?" Eric asked confused.

"H is seeing Calleigh among other things" said Tim.

"Huh, how, when, what?" Eric asked shocked.

"I got the feeling about it for the past six years and how boy meets girl, chemistry and so on" said Megan.

"That explains a lot" said Eric.

"How do you mean?" Tim asked.

"A while back I wanted to ask her out, but then I saw bite marks on her neck and she told me she was taken, so I said to bring her boyfriend when we were going out, only she said she'll meet him later. And if it's H it makes sense that she wouldn't tell" said Eric.

The others nodded then they went back to work.

Horatio returned at Calleigh's place after he had sent Stuart Otis to jail. He found her in the kitchen, he watched how she poured milk in a glass and said, "Honey, I hear you're flirting with suspects behind my back, is it true?"

"Oh hey handsome, I did, are ya very mad at me?" she said and looked at him with puppy dog eyes.

"Just a bit" he said.

"Don't be you got nothing to worry about" she said.

"I'm actually more jealous, I don't like my girl flirting with others" he said.

"But handsome, I was doing it for the prints, you're the only man I want" she said and kissed him gently.

"Good to hear so are you feeling better?" he asked concerned.

"Uh huh, did you get the creep?" she replied.

"I did" he said.

"My hero, wanna watch a movie and order in?" she asked.

"Sounds like a plan" he said and kissed her.

"But handsome" she said since she could feel his hardness pressing against her.

"Uhm, sorry" he said.

"Don't be, I missed ya to, come on" she said and dragged him into the bed room.

A couple of weeks later!

Calleigh and the rest were out clubbing for a change, she even managed to drag Horatio along. Right now he was amusing himself Calleigh having out on the dance floor. She looked really HOT in those tight jeans and a tight low cut top.

Calleigh giggled happily when a couple of guys came up to her, one of them asked, "Wanna dance?"

"Sure" she said smiling. He took her hand, but then the music turned to a more dirty song. Calleigh looked at the guy and giggled. As the song started to play they both danced close and dirty.

Horatio was watching in shock, what the hell was his girl doing dancing like that with that guy. He was watching as the guy whispered something in her ear, she blushed and giggled and whispered something back, he nodded and they kept on dancing closely. Horatio gasped when the guy started to kiss her neck. Calleigh turned in shock and apparently told him off since he apologised and left.

Calleigh walked over to Horatio, he didn't look to happy.

"What the hell were you doing dancing with him like that?" he asked annoyed.

"I was just having fun" she said and smiled at him.

"I could see that, but for heavens sake did you have to let it go that far, he was kissing your neck" said Horatio angrily.

"It wasn't like I enjoyed it" she said.

"Sure didn't look that way, you were flirting all over the place" said Horatio.

"I was not, besides I told him to get lost" she defended her self.

"You know what Calleigh I had it, go and do whatever you like, I don't care anymore, and we're over" he said.

Calleigh looked shocked at him, how could he say that to her, that hurt so she snapped back" Fine Horatio, you don't understand anything anyway. I was just dancing with the guy, what's the big deal?

Horatio just said, "You're my girl, I don't like it when you dance and flirt with other guys, it was like you were doing him on the dance floor, and that is unacceptable to me, how could you do that, I thought I meant something to you."

Calleigh replied, "I love you with all my heart and you know that, and I did not do it on the floor, just having fun with him, he could never turn me on in any way. But you gotto understand that I need to unwind sometimes or else I would go crazy."

Horatio just said, "I understand you need to unwind, but I still don't get why you have to do it like that."

"Because dance is what I love to do, it's so much fun" she said.

"I could see that, maybe I'm just too old to see your point of view" he said.

"Yeah maybe you are" she said sadly and looked down. She couldn't understand that he was this way all of a sudden, his words really hurt.

"So I guess this is it, have a nice time doing everyone on the dance floor, I'm going home, as I said I had it, we're so over" he said angrily and left.

Calleigh stood back looking after Horatio. How could he say that to her, she felt crushed and tears started to fall from her eyes. She suddenly felt so sad, like her heart were ripped out and crushed into a thousand pieces. How could he of all people do that to her, her Horatio, it was unbearable. Calleigh just went home and cried her self to sleep; she had never before felt so alone.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

About 5 months later.

"Calleigh please, I'm trying to drive here" said John Hagen while she was kissing his neck and rubbing his groin with her hand. They had been dating for two weeks, and were both rough, well him the most, but she liked to get back at him.

"But John, honey, I wanna do it, can't you just pull over" she said since she was really randy.

"Ok, ok" said John and pulled over.

Calleigh tore of his shirt and started to kiss his upper body as he growled. Then he held her down while he kissed her neck and breasts hungrily while she moaned, "Ohh, ohhh, ohhhh, that feels so good."

Then her removed her pants and started to kiss her golden triangle while she arched and moaned.

Calleigh then broke free and forced him down and removed his pants and released his hardness and started to suck on it while he growled, "Ohhh, ohhh, Calliiiii, Calliiiiiii, oh that feels sooooo."

"No hang on, not like that, you know I don't like that" she said firmly since she hated to swallow semen, at least his.

"Yeah yeah, I know" he said and pushed her down a bit too fast causing her to hit her head in the door and she said, "Ouch that hurt John, take it easy will ya."

"Uhm, sorry I didn't mean to" he started to apologize.

"No worries, now get inside me" she demanded.

He got inside her and forced his way further into her while she screamed of pleasure until they both let go. Then they both got dressed and he drove her back to the crime lab, it wasn't until he drove of that she realized that her earring was missing.

"Oh well, I'll get it back later" she thought and went inside.

Later that day there was a knock on Calleighs door, she looked up and saw John and said, "Just leave, haven't you already done enough damage for the day."

"Calleigh, I just came to apologize, I went over the line regarding your dad, and I'm really sorry" said John.

"You know John, if you meant that you wouldn't have said what ya said in the first place" she said.

"Hell Calleigh can't I do one mistake without you blowing off like that" John said annoyed.

"John it's my dad if you knew what I grew up with, you'd never said that in the first place, now would ya leave" she snapped back.

"THAT'S NOT FAIR" he yelled.

"DON'T TELL ME ABOUT FAIR, CAUSE YOU KNOW NOTHING ABOUT IT" she yelled back and hit him hard.

He gasped in shock and hit her back.

Her hand went up to her face and she snarled, "How dare you."

"You hit me first" he snarled back.

"If that's the way you like it fine" she hissed and kicked him in the groin causing him to sink to the ground in pure pain. But not for long, he got up and hit her back so hard that it caused her lip to bleed as he yelled, "YOU BITCH."

Calleigh gasped and hit back so hard that his nose started to bleed, he did the same only her nose didn't start to bleed. She then threw her self at him so hard that he fell to the ground and got on top of him and started to hit him hard in anger.

At that moment Horatio, Tim, Eric and Alexx came running and Horatio said, "Calleigh that's enough, get off him and John leave before I start to beat you my self."

Calleigh got off him and John left with his tail between his legs.

Horatio looked at Calleigh, her lip was bleeding onto her white lab coat and she was shaking of anger, he asked, "Are you ok?"

"No, I'm not, and I don't need ya to fight my battles, I had everything under control" she snarled at him and left, but what they didn't know was that she run off in tears.

"Wow I never seen her that angry, what do you think he did?" asked Tim.

"Insulting her dad" said Horatio calmly.

"How do you know that?" Tim asked.

"Just do" said Horatio without explaining any further.

"Shouldn't you go after to check on her?" said Eric.

"I find it wiser to let her calm down first, besides she'll come to me if she needs to" he said and left.

"How does he know that?" Eric asked.

"He knows her, now let's get back to work" said Alexx.

That night Calleigh watched as John put her drunk dad into her car, how could he do that to her again. How could he disappoint her by drinking every time, she just didn't get it.

John walked over to her and said, "Are you ok?"

"No, thanks John, I better get him home, see ya" she said tiredly.

"Yeah, see you" he said and got back in his car and drove of.

Calleigh walked over to her car, sighed heavily and got in.

Kendall looked at her and said, "Lamb-chop I'm really sorry, I don't."

"Just save it, I not in the mood for your pathetic excuses" she said tiredly.

For the rest of the drive they kept quiet, both occupied by their own thoughts. When they came to his apartment, she helped him inside, kissed him good night and left.

Moments later Calleigh opened the door to her apartment, got inside, dialed Horatio's number and said, "Horatio, dad he, it has been, I don't wanna, can you please?"

She didn't need to say more since he understood right away and said, "Sweetheart, I just have to do something first, I'll be there in 15 minutes."

Calleigh hang up the phone and went into the living room where she sank down on the coach.

Her head was pounding like crazy and she was tired and hungry, but didn't feel like cooking. She just lay completely still and looked out in the room as silent tears of disappointment and anger run down her checks. She wondered how her dad always managed to hurt her by not staying sober and how men like Hagen always managed to hurt her, she hated it. All she wanted was that her father could stay sober, but she knew all to well that that was an almost impossible wish. She sighed tiredly and closed her eyes.

Horatio entered Calleighs apartment 15 minutes later and found her sleeping on the coach. He smiled, she was so cute. He wondered whether he should wake her up or not, when she opened her eyes, looked at him and said, "Why?"

"I don't know sweetheart I really don't" he said.

"Please hold me" she said and sat up.

"Calleigh what are you saying here, I mean first we break up, then you go to John, then you dump him and then you want me back or?" he asked confused.

"First of all you dumped me remember" she said.

"Yes, only because how you acted and how could you even be with John in the first place, I thought you didn't like him" said Horatio.

"Well uhm" she said since she didn't know exactly how to explain it, it was not that she really liked him, rather that she wouldn't be alone, and since she knew he like her she figured why not, and the sex was good and he had treated her well. And he wasn't half that bad no matter what people said. But she had used him and that was just wrong, so it was probably for the best that they broke up.

"You just used him didn't you" said Horatio.

"Well yes" she admitted.

"So then you must have been either desperate, lonely or both" said Horatio.

Calleigh looked down and asked, "Weren't you lonely without me at all?"

"I was, I really missed you, and you know what I mean" he said.

"So what do we do?" she asked.

"Get back together since we can't live without each other" said Horatio and smiled.

"Mhm, I have to show you something" she said.

"What?" he asked curiously.

Calleigh stood up, lowered her pants and dragged up her top, so he could see the gun she had gotten tattooed on her hip. It was beautiful and the detail was incredible.

"Wow, nice," he said and added, "Now you will always have a gun with you even if you don't carry any."

"I know" she said with a smile.

She looked at Horatio's hungry eyes and said, "It's turning you on isn't it?"

"It's the hottest thing I ever saw" he said.

"You can touch it you know" she giggled.

Horatio lay her gently down in the coach and let his lips caress the gun. She moaned softly and a shiver of joy went through her.

Then he went up kissed her passionately and said, "Let's continue in the bedroom."

"After you handsome" she said and followed him.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

A year later.

Calleigh was in her lab crying since it was all just too sad. Why Tim couldn't just did as she told him and cleaned his gun that way he may still have been alive. Or if she has taken the tie to check it or remind him to do so, she felt so guilty. She knew how he was yet she had done nothing from preventing it from happening. Tears of guilt and sorrow dripped down on her work bench and made it difficult for her to see what she was doing. Calleigh put the gun aside and went to the ladies, closed the door and sat down in one of the stalls and let her tears just come. She cried so hard that she was shaking. Oh why did this have to happen to Tim, it was so unfair. 'If only, if only' she thought and continued to cry.

Later that day she meet Horatio to give him the results about Speedle's gun, he could see the sorrow and guilt in her cried out eyes like she could in his. In an hour of darkness they could see into each others souls as so many times before, there was no need for words. Then he took her in his arms and she wished he never would let go, since he made her feel so safe protected and loved.

"We have to go" he said.

"I know, but I" her voice disappeared as she cried.

"Calleigh sweetheart, I know, but we have to talk about it after" he said.

She didn't reply, just followed him.

After the funeral Horatio sat by Calleigh's bedside as she lay in her sweats crying and shaking. Horatio hadn't seen her so crushed in a long time, and it was something so heart breaking by seeing a strong woman get crushed like that. He just sat by her side and strokes her hair gently.

"Horatio, it was all my fault, if I just" her voice died out in another cry.

"Calleigh don't blame your self it was not your fault at all, don't ever think that my love" he said and bent down and kissed her lips softly. As their lips locked she pulled him closer, right now she needed him.

But he backed away and said, "Calleigh you know we can't it would be wrong."

"But I need to feel you close" she begged knowing that he was right since he was involved with Rebecca Nevins, but right now she didn't care.

"I know and I need you to" he said and kissed her passionately before he removed her sweater to gain access to her breasts. He kissed her neck while she moaned softly. Then he moved down to her breasts, he kissed and nibbled on them while she continued to moan. His lips caressed her silky soft skin as they found their way down to her tattoo.

"Horatiooooo, I neeeeed you" she screamed.

"Just a second" he replied as he removed his pants and then hers to get into her warm silky softness. As he got inside her she sighed and looked at him as she thanked him.

He then gently worked his way into her, as she moaned and he growled with pleasure, until they both let go. Then he got off her and held her close while they both fell a sleep.

A couple of hours later they woke up and Calleigh looked sleepy at him and asked, "Have you slept with her yet?"

"No" he said honestly.

"What do you think she will say to the tattoo?" Calleigh asked.

"Dunno, but no matter what she says I'll never remove it" he said.

"Why?" she asked surprised since they were not a couple any more.

"Since I like it and to remove it would be both painful and leave a scar and I'm not keen on either" he said and smiled at her.

Calleigh blushed since he in his own way had said since I love you so much, and that made her want him even more.

Calleigh started to nibble on his neck, he growled and said, "Calleigh, please don't you'll leave marks and Rebecca will find out, and ohhh, ohhhh, ohhhh."

"You like that don't ya" she said and worked her way down to his chest.

"Calliiiii are you ohhhhh using any ohhhh kind of protection at the moment ohhhh" he growled.

"Of course I am, you know I don't have time to be pregnant" she said and worked her way further down.

"Just wanted to make sure, or else it could be a huge mess ohhhh" he growled.

"You know it will be a mess when Rebecca finds out" she said and got on top of him and started to ride.

"I rather ohhhhh, ohhhhh, Calliiiiiii, not think about it, ohhhhh, Calliiiiii" he growled loudly with pleasure.

She could feel how he filled her up as she let her self go in a huge orgasm and screamed, "Ohhh Goood, ohhhh Goood, ohhh Horatiooooo, Horatioooooo."

Then she fell down on top of him and gave him a soft kiss and said, "I love you so much handsome you know that right."

"Mhm" he replied and let his hand caress her back gently.

"Then how come you're with her and not me, I know you love me to you just said so" she said and started to cry.

"I do love you sweetheart, always have, always will, but you know it's not that simple" he said.

"I do, I'm just tired of coming second" she cried sadly.

"When did I ever let you come second?" he asked.

"When you picked her over me" she cried.

"I never did that, everyone knows you're my equal" he said.

"You say that, yet you keep her as your girl and me your mistress" she cried sadly.

"I know, I wish I could make it differently" he said.

"I know, so here is what we do, keep it professional, not personal anymore, let it be with this one time, and I'm sorry I made you do this" she said.

"You got nothing to be sorry about, I needed you as much as you needed me if not even more, and you're right, but the tattoo will never be removed, I better leave" he said.

"Ok, thanks for everything handsome" she said.

"You're welcome sweetheart, so are you feeling better?" he asked.

"Everything considered better, you?" she replied.

"Same, I have to go, call me if you need anything" he said.

"Mhm" she said and gave him a soft kiss before he left and she went back to sleep completely exhausted.

That night Horatio and Rebecca were sitting at his place watching a movie when she suddenly started to kiss his neck playfully.

"Mmm, feeling playful today my dear" he said.

"Yes, do you wanna" she asked as she kept kissing his neck, while her hand slid down to his groin and started to rub it, she figured it was about time they had sex since they'd been together for so long.

"Ohhh, I doooo" he said and kissed her passionately while he removed her blouse and started to kiss her breasts while she moaned with pleasure.

Then she broke free and removed his shirt while she kissed his neck, but when she saw the tattoo she gasped in shock and said, "I didn't know you two ever?"

"We did while back" he replied and thought 'Here it comes.'

"But why haven't you removed it then, do you still love her?" Rebecca asked, never in her life she would have though Horatio would have a tattoo with Calleigh's nickname on his chest.

"It would hurt too much and leave a scar" said Horatio avoiding her question if he still loved her since he did.

"Emotionally or?" Rebecca thought and got up and got dressed, so he did still love her, and how was she going to compete with Calleigh, that would never work.

"Rebecca get back here, what we had was a long time ago, and it's you I want" said Horatio.

"How can I know that you work with her every day" said Rebecca annoyed.

"I can't fire her, she's the best, which is why I hired her in the first place, we're friends nothing more" said Horatio.

"I guess I can live with that" said Rebecca and got back where she started.

About one month later.

Calleigh was on her way back from the crime scene, she couldn't believe that John was back, she had a feeling it would lead to a big mess, and how she did not know yet. She had on purpose ditched his calls, one because she was involved with Horatio at the time, but also cause she wouldn't encourage anything since she didn't feel anything for him. Besides now she was happily dating Peter Elliot, he was just so sweet; she just loved him, just thinking about him made her heart pound faster. And she knew he would pop into her lab since this case was including a lot of money.

Calleigh and John Hagen were looking at the money when John suddenly said, "So Calleigh I wanted to talk to you."

She looked at him thinking 'Oh no, please don't start.'

At the same moment Peter entered, Calleigh smiled happily at him and introduced the two guys. Hagen at once noticed the connection between them and thought 'What the heck does she see in him, he looks so boring.'

Calleigh smiled and said, "I was wondering why I didn't see you at that counterfeit thing a couple of weeks back."

He smiled back at her and replied, "I was working it with Horatio."

"And I didn't rate a hello" she said pretending to be offended.

"I dropped by, but you weren't there" he said.

John suddenly felt like he was left out since Calleigh and Peter only had eyes for each other, it was both annoying and depressing,

Calleigh suddenly broke his train of thought and said, "I'll drive, talk to you later John."

John just looked sadly after them thinking 'That's it then.'

On the way over Peter was kissing Calleigh's neck and rubbing her groin intense outside her pants.

"Peeeeeter, you're making it real ohhh hard to ohhhh focus on the roooooad when you ohhh that feels sooo good" she said and stopped on a red light, turned her head and their lips locked in a passionate kiss.

Then the light turned green and she started to drive again. Peter slowly remover her zipper and let his hand slide beneath her silk lingerie and inside her.

Calleigh gasped in both shock and pleasure. As she tried to keep her eyes on the road, he started to rub her diamond.

Calleigh moaned: Ohhh, please stop or I'll ohhh, ohhh, that's it right there, ohhh, ohhh.

She somehow managed to drive into a vacant parking spot and let her self surrender to him. Peter continued to rub her diamond with his hand while he kissed her neck.

"Ohhhh Peter, Peeeeeeter ohhhh, yeees, yeeeeees, yeeeees" she screamed as she let her self go.

After the waves from the orgasm had left her, she opened her eyes looked at Peter and said, "Why did you do that, I could have run us of the road?"

"I just couldn't resist, I'm sorry, really, I just got an impulse that's all, are you mad" said Peter and looked at her with puppy dog eyes.

"No, but next time try to control your self, even if surprises like that are fun, it could have ended badly, now let's get going we have a job to do" she said.

"Yes, I got your point" he said.

Calleigh started the car and they drove of.

Later that day Calleigh was walking Peter to his car when she saw John on the stairs and said, "So I'll see you tonight then?"

"Mhm" he said and left.

Calleigh went back to John and said, "Ok, let's talk."

"What are you doing with him, he looks boring" said John as they walked towards the elevator.

"He's not, he's kind and sweet and he treats me with respect" she said.

"But do you love him?" asked John as he turned the knob on the elevator.

"I do" said Calleigh since she did, not in the same way as Horatio, but she did.

"I don't believe you" said John.

"To bad, and we would never happened anyway" she said.

"Why not I love you" said John.

"But I never love you" said Calleigh without even thinking first.

"Sorry what?" said John confused.

"I never loved you" said Calleigh.

"Then why did you date me" said John.

"I just needed someone and I knew you liked me" she said

"You just used me" he said shocked.

"Uh huh" she replied wondering why she was so harsh.

"You bitch, have it your way then" he said and slapped her hard before he left.

She gasped and thought 'Well I guess I had that coming, but why do men always have to hit where it hurts the most."

Horatio who had seen the whole thing came in and asked, "Are you ok?"

Calleigh looked at him and said, "I'm fine."

"Are you sure?" he asked concerned.

"Yeah, no worries" he said.

"Sure don't look that way, how are things with you and Peter?" he asked.

"Fine, you and Rebecca?" she asked.

"Fine" said Horatio thinking "But I'd rather be with you".

"Don't you miss me at all" she said, there was sadness in both her voice and her eyes.

"Of course, you know I do, you're my bulletgirl remember, don't you miss me?" he asked.

"Every single day, so why aren't we together then?" she asked, thinking of how much she both missed and needed him in every way.

"You know why" he replied.

"I know, but still" she said and looked down.

"Yeah I know sweetheart, it pains me too." he said, she could see by his eyes that he meant it.

"Then why don't we just?" she said.

"I dunno" he said.

"You wanna" said Calleigh she so needed him.

"Thinking bout it" Horatio said, he wanted her so badly.

Horatio walked up to her, took her in his arms and kissed her passionately. Then he pushed away all the papers on her desk and gently lay her down. While he kissed her neck he removed her top and gasped in shock and satisfaction when he saw she was not wearing a bra.

"Calleigh, when did you stop wearing bra's?" he asked.

"I uhm had bad time this morning and uhm forgot" she said and blushed slightly.

"You forgot you never forget anything, what happened?" he asked surprised.

"I got kinda distracted" she replied.

"I see" said with a smile since he knew what she meant.

Then he started to kiss her nibble and her breast and asked, "Hard or?"

"Ohhh, ohhhh, haaaard, brand me like you ohhh used tooo" she moaned, she wanted his personal bite mark on her again, to show that she was his,

Horatio let his teeth sink into her breast and once again he could feel the taste of her sweet blood.

She arched in pleasure and as he worked his way further down the air was filled with her soft moans.

"Ohhh, ohhhh, Horatiooooo, I need you, please take me noooow" she practically screamed.

He quickly removed her pants and then his and got inside her. First he just stood there, then he started to work his way inside her like he wanted to do like every day after the funeral. As they both worked together her back was like glued to the desk in sweat and she clawed her way into his backside, while the air was filled with his load growl and her soft moans of pleasure.

At that moment Rebecca, Peter and Ryan walked in and found them. Rebecca was looking for Horatio upstairs, but since she couldn't find him there, she thought she try her luck downstairs. Peter had forgotten to give Calleigh some info regarding their date that night and figured he might as well go back and tell her since he had time to do so. Ryan on the other hand was down to get a result regarding a gun.

Now they were all watching in shock as both Calleigh and Horatio let them self go at the same time.

It was then Calleigh got aware of them and said, "Oh hell, Horatio you got to get off me, Peter, Rebecca, Ryan, bloody hell."

He at once understood the situation, got off her and found his boxers and pants while he cursed.

"HORATIO HOW COULD YOU DO THAT AFTER WHAT YOU TOLD ME" Rebecca yelled.

"CALLEIGH WHAT THE HELL HOW LONG HAS THIS BEEN GOING ON?" yelled Peter, he was furious.

"Nice tattoo H" said Ryan with a grin and added, "Calleigh I'll talk to you later bout the results." Then he left.

"You told me you didn't love her, was that all a lie" said Rebecca hurt.

"You said that, but I thought" said Calleigh confused.

"Cal if you're sleeping with him, then why are we even together" said Peter.

"I'm not, it was just this once, it was a mistake, I'm sorry Peter" said Calleigh.

Horatio couldn't believe what he was hearing, was she seriously in love with this guy and said, "So I'm just a mistake, jeez that's nice. And Rebecca it was a lie I'm sorry."

Rebecca went over to him, slapped him hard and said, "Go to hell." Then she left.

Peter stood looking confused at Calleigh, he sighed and said, "I'm sorry, but I don't believe you, so this is it for my part."

"Are you mad?" she asked.

"No, still friends?" he asked.

"Always, call you later" she said.

He nodded and left.

"You don't love me" she said in disbelief.

"Of course I do, but I couldn't tell her that, now could I. What about me then, am I a mistake" he said.

"Never, so what do you say, should we stay together for good this time?" she said.

"Yes my lady" he said and smiled at her.

She just gave him a soft kiss as replay and started to gather together her papers.

"Need help with that?" he asked.

"Nah, I'm fine, would you send Ryan down" she said.

"Will do, she you later sweetheart" he aid and left.

A moment later Ryan returned and said, "So I guess you and H are back together."

"Mhm, I got news on your bullet" she said and smiled happily.

"I still can't believe you did that here, you two must have been desperate of each other, and what's the news" said Ryan.

"Casing and the bullet at the crime scene matches the bullet in the vic, so you can take the guy" she said.

"Nice, thanks Cal" he said.

"No problem, now go along I got work to do" she said.

"I bet you can't work H all the time now can you" he said.

"Ha, ha, ha, very funny" she said.

He run of and left her to continue to work.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

It had gone three weeks and Calleigh was missing her period, which had never happened before. And she knew all to well that it probably was only one thing that could cause her to do so since she hadn't been careful when she was with Peter and Horatio.

She sighed and went to the store to buy a pregnancy test. It was positive. What was she going to do, she was terrified. What would Horatio do when he found out that she was pregnant and it might not be his? And Peter? And there was no way she was going to have an abortion. She sighed and wondered how long it would take before she started to show, and she had to tell.

Calleigh called her doctor and made an appointment the same day, sighed once more and went back to work.

Later that day her doctor confirmed what she suspected. Calleigh sighed and looked down.

"Not the news you wanted?" the doctor concerned.

"No it was not" said Calleigh honest.

"Are you going to keep the baby?" her doctor asked.

"Yes" said Calleigh.

"Then here's what you need to do, slow down on work, get enough rest, and remember to eat enough since you'll be eating for two. And I know you Calleigh so you better listen or you might risk loosing your baby. And I recommend you tell the father" her doctor said.

"I can't, not for now anyway" said Calleigh thinking 'Oh why did this have to happen.'

"You know who the father is right" her doctor said.

Calleigh didn't answer, just looked down and her doctor thought 'Oh Calleigh, this isn't like you, how could you let this happen.'

"I have to get back to work" Calleigh said.

"Just be careful" said her doctor.

"Uh huh" said Calleigh before she left.

Horatio noticed Calleigh had been gone without telling him and that was not like her, so he was concerned and went down to the firearms lab to check on her. He found her in front of her laptop rubbing her temple.

Horatio walked up to her and asked, "Calleigh are you ok?"

"No, not really" she said which was true.

"Sweetheart, what's wrong?" Horatio asked concerned.

"I can't tell you, I really want to, but I just can't" she said honestly.

"You aren't sick are you?" he asked even more concerned, thinking about how he couldn't bare losing her if it was something serious.

"Well kinda, but I don't want to talk about it, I just can't" she said.

"Pleas tell me if there is something wrong" Horatio said.

"I can't, please for once leave it alone Horatio" Calleigh said.

She was not in the mood, nor shape to discussing it with him, and even if she had been she didn't know where to start. Horatio was looking at his girlfriend, something was clearly wrong, so why not tell him about it. But he also knew her well enough to know that to push her on something only drove her further away.

So he just said, "Ok, but if you need to share it, you know where to find me."

"Mhm, and handsome I love you" she said.

"I know, I love you to" he said.

At that moment Calleigh started to cry, soft, sad, sobs. Horatio looked at her, he could tell that she was both scared and confused and that she needed him, so he walked over and held her closely and just let her cry without saying anything, he just thought 'Sweetheart I wish you would tell me what's bothering you, I really do since I don't like it when you're in pain, since it hurts me too.'

"Horatio, promise no matter what happens you'll never leave my side" she begged.

"Why would I do that?" he asked confused.

"Just promise" she said again, she just needed him to say it.

"I promise I'll never leave your side no matter what happens since I love you too much to do so" he said.

"Thanks, I just needed you to say that, but now I need to work, I'll come up later" she said.

"Ok" he said, gave her a soft kiss and left her.

Calleigh sighed in relief and continued to work.

One month later Calleigh watched through the window as Horatio came walking back up to the building after he had sent Ay Manning away in the car. He was really great with children.

The last month she had done exact opposite of what the doctor had told her, worked like crazy, slept too little and eaten too little, she was exhausted and didn't feel well at all.

As Horatio came towards her, she felt a sharp pain down stairs and fell to the ground. Horatio run towards her, while he called and ambulance. Her face was white, her eyes terrified and she was breathing heavily. Tears were running from her eyes, and the pain was getting worse, then everything went black.

When Calleigh woke up she lay in a hospital bed. Horatio was sitting by her said, he looked deeply concerned.

"Did I" Calleigh couldn't finish it was too painful to think about since she knew the answer.

"Sweetheart why didn't you tell me, if you did I would have made you slow down and this" he couldn't finish either, to painful.

Why hadn't she told him she was pregnant, and now it was too late, she had lost her unborn child.

Horatio looked at her, he saw her endless pain and sorrow, and he knew he could never imagine how she felt right now, and wondered if she could get by something like this.

"I just couldn't bring my self to tell you Horatio, since I didn't knew you were the father or not and because my own thoughtfulness, I lost my own baby I lost my baby Horatio, how could I allow my self to do so. Oh Horatio I should have told you, I'm so sorry can you ever forgive, oh it hurt so badly" she mustered to say before her voice disappeared and she started to cry heavily.

Horatio sat down on her bedside and held her in his arms as she continued to cry of hopelessness and sorrow. As she did so he gently stroke her hair and back to calm her down, he didn't know what to say, it was all just too sad to see her shattered into thousand pieces like that. It was like all her happiness and joy had disappeared forever and he didn't know what to do to comfort her other than to hold her close and let her cry.

After a while her sobs slowly died away and she started to calm down until she fall a sleep in her arms. He lay her gently down in bed and kissed her forehead.

How could she not have told him and held this to her self. Horatio walked outside and found Alexx.

"How is she?" Alexx asked concerned.

"Not good at all, but a sleep at the moment" said Horatio.

"And you?" she asked.

"I don't know Alexx, I mean we're a couple why was she so afraid to tell me even if Peter turned out to be the dad that she lost it. Do you think she'll get by this" he said.

"I dunno she's a strong woman, but this is really something that is going to take a lot of work to get pass, and you have to be there for her more than ever, but you know that right" said Alexx.

"Yes and I intend to, since I promised a while back to stay by her side no matter what happened, but at that time I didn't know why she asked me that, now I know, I only wish that the situation were different, but I have no intentions of breaking that promise, I love her too much" said Horatio and meant every word.

"Good to hear, I have to go, take care of her Horatio" said Alexx.

"I will, see you later" said Horatio and went back inside to Calleigh while Alexx went back to the lab.

Calleigh slowly opened her eyes and saw Horatio sitting on a chair next to her bed and reading a newspaper.

"Anything interesting?" she asked.

"Murder, war, catastrophes, the usual, feeling any better" he asked.

"No, I just, just, I'm sorry" she said.

"I'm sorry to, if I paid more attention I would have known" said Horatio and took her hand in his.

"I still should have told ya, since it could have" she started, but it was to hard to finish.

"Yes, but I can still understand why you didn't, it must have been hard on you" said Horatio understanding.

"It was, I was so scared, I mean I didn't plan it, and I didn't know what to do, and you know me when I feel I can't handle something I work twice as much as I use to, not to think, and this time" her voice went silent as she looked down.

"Oh Calleigh, sweetheart I'm so sorry, you didn't deserve that" said Horatio and held her close.

"Horatio, what do I do now?" she asked.

"What do you want to do, do you want time of?" he asked.

"No, then I would go crazy, I rather work, but I need you close by" she said.

"Of course, anything else you need" he said.

"Thanks for being so understanding and supportive" she said.

"You're welcome, anything you need right now?" he asked.

"Just hold me close, right now I only need you" she said, which was true.

Horatio did as she asked, he held her tightly, and whispered softly into her ear "I love you more than anything in this world".

"And I you" she whispered back and he kept holding her never wanting to let her go.

One month later Calleigh had started to regain her strength from the abortion, little did she know that another event would happen that would change the way she looked on her work.

Calleigh and Eric were at the same crime scene and while he was outside, she went inside to check. Calleigh looked on the dusty floor and found a square clean spot.

"Weird, wonder what's missing she thought and bent down to take a picture of it. She had just taken a shoot when she suddenly felt something press against her head, she knew instantly it was a barrel of a gun and thought 'So this is how I'm gonna die.'

She terrified closed her eyes and waited for the shot but it didn't come. Then she realized that the gun was gone, got up and run outside only to find no one other than Eric. Who had held a gun through her head, she felt angry and a bit frustrated.

Later that day she was putting away the evidence to go with John for a cup of coffee, it was then she heard it, the sound from the gun on her crime scene and she thought 'Now I'm dead.'

Then she heard the gunshot and turned around and saw John's dead body on the floor. A thousand thoughts run trough her mind mostly she was wondering if she could have prevented it.

As Alexx was taking Hagen's body away, Eric tried to comfort her, but she wasn't really listening to him, just replied. She didn't even want him there, she wanted Horatio, but she hadn't been able to reach him all day. Right now she needed his comfort, but since he wasn't there she figured she block everything out by working.

It was later that day Calleigh's world fell apart. As she was holding a gun and Hagen's brain mass fell down on her white lab coat she felt angry, tired, confused and sad, this was so unfair, why did all of this happen to her, just because she loved to work with guns and weapons so much.

First losing Tim, then her baby, then John, all because she did the one thing she was good at they died by bullets, at least Tim and John, not by her bullets, but she still felt guilty since she felt she could have prevented it, but did nothing. She was after all the bulletgirl, she could have checked and made sure Tim checked his weapon more often. And John she could have talked to him not ignored him the way she did, that way he might still be alive.

And her baby, her unborn child, her own flesh and blood, she had lost her child because she had worked her self to exhaustion.

She was wondering if the job was really worth it.

Calleigh slowly took out the ammo of the gun and put it on the desk and walked away, even if she loved guns and weapons she knew she couldn't work with them for now, maybe for life, right now she didn't even feel like being alive.

This was just too much to handle right now, she felt like she had lost to much. As she removed her name from the message board she knew she would say good bye to what she loved for a long time. When the elevator doors closed she once more tried to call Horatio with no luck. Then her tears came and she decided to leave him a final note, one message before she ended it all once and for all. All of this was just too hard to live with. She left the note in the reception desk and went home.

Horatio had just sent his family on the plane to Brazil, he couldn't believe his brother had been alive all these years and lied about it. How could he do that to him and his family, it was just so wrong to do that. How could Raymond inflict him with so much pain on purpose?

Horatio was angry and hurt, but at the same time glad Raymond was alive.

It was so confusing seeing him alive after all these year thinking he was dead and then send him away again. His brother sure knew how to mess things up; Horatio shook his head and sighed.

Then he took up his phone and saw all the unanswered calls from Calleigh. He felt bad about not taking it, he had missed her all day and couldn't wait to share the news about his brother with her, and he knew she would be happy for him.

Horatio smiled by the thought of her, her beautiful green eyes, her smile and everything else about her. The last month after the baby had been really hard on her, but she had been getting back to her old self one day at the time and has proven that she was a very strong woman, but then again he always knew that.

Horatio parked the car and walked into the building and saw Eric. They said hello and Eric informed him about Hagen as Horatio got his messages from the reception desk.

"He didn't" said Horatio shocked feeling even worse about not taking the phone when Calleigh had called.

"He did she was crushed, the weird thing is that I never knew Hagen meant that much to her" said Eric.

'That stupid John Hagen, he just had to do that in front of her, like she hadn't got enough on her mind already' Horatio thought and said, "Neither did I."

No one in the lab except him and Alexx knew about the abortion, and Horatio guessed this had made it all come back.

He found a note from Calleigh between his messages and read:

Dear Horatio, my handsome prince. I guess by the time you read this you have already heard about John, I feel so guilty and I just can't take it any more, it's just too hard. Just remember I love you forever handsome, and I'm sorry. Your bulletgirl Calleigh.

"Oh dear God" said Horatio.

"What?" said Eric.

"She's going to kill herself, I got to find her" said Horatio, hoping she was at home and he would get there in time, he run out to the car and drove off.

Horatio tore up the door to her apartment and stormed inside. He found her in her bed her eyes were closed and she slept peacefully. Or that was what he first thought until he went closer and saw the glass with strong sleeping pills empty.

"Oh my dear girl, what have you done" he thought while he called an ambulance hoping it would get there in time, while he tried to wake her up for no use. Then the paramedics came and took her away.

Horatio sat by Calleigh bedside at the hospital, her stomach had been pumped and she was unconscious, but still not hooked up to any machines, her chest were slowly up and down on it's own.

Horatio hoped she would wake up soon, but the doctor had told him not to get his hopes up, still Horatio had no intention of leaving her side. Right now he was glad he had found her when he did, or else it could have been too late.

"Oh my beloved Calleigh, why did ya do that" he whispered even if he knew the answer. It had all been too much for her, and he could understand that, if he had only picked up his phone, he felt so bad as he sat there holding her hand.

"Oh Calleigh, please wake up, I can't live without you, you're the love of my life" he cried, the tears where running down his checks and he was shaking.

Without noticing it she slowly opened her eyes and looked at him. Then she took her free hand and strokes his hair gently. She just felt so sorry for him.

He looked up at her and said, "You scared me, promise you will never do that again."

"I won't it was just, I couldn't reach you and I felt like I had no other option, I was so overwhelmed and sad, my whole were crashing down on me and I felt like I couldn't live with my self anymore" she said.

"I know, and I'm so sorry I didn't answer my phone when you needed me, I had a crazy day, I found out that Raymond was alive only to send him and his family to Brazil for their own safety, it was just like a surreal dream, it was great seeing him, but still, then I came back and found out about Hagen, that idiot shoot him self in front of you, I knew he had problems, but to do that to you was to take it to far, then I got your note and I found you, I thought, I thought" he couldn't finish.

"Raymond is alive wow, but enough talking, come under the cover with me, I need to feel you close" she said.

"Mhm" he said, got undressed and crept under the cover with her and held her closely. Calleigh felt his warmth, but something else too and said, "But Horatio."

"I'm sorry" he apologized a bit embarrassed,

"Don't be" she said and kissed him passionately realizing that this was probably what she needed right now, to feel him as close as possible, to let their two bodies unite as so many times before. As she kept on kissing him, her hand went down to his hardness and she rubbed it to please him.

"Ohhh, Calleigh, sure this ohhh is the right place toooo doooo this?" he growled.

"I don't care, I need you" she said between her kisses, she had moved down to his upper body.

"Calliiii, slow down" he said.

"But I need you, I need to feel you" she said.

Horatio got on top of her and started to kiss and nibble on her breasts while she moaned: Horatioooo, ohhhh, ohhhh, Horatioooo, I neeed yoooou.

"I'm right here sweetheart" he said and got inside her and started to work his way further into her, while her arms held him close and their eyes locked.

Their hips worked together and she screamed out in pleasure as the waves of her orgasm went through her body and she creamed out to him as he let go with a load growl and surrendered to her.

Then he slowly released him self and she got on top of him, both breathing heavily, but both also very pleased and satisfied.

Horatio stroke her back gently and asked, "Are you feeling better sweetheart?"

"Yes, thank you, but Horatio I don't think I can work in my lab for a long time or if I ever can" she said, there was a hint of sadness in her voice and Horatio knew why, but he just said, "No worries, I'll find someone else, and you can come back when you're ready."

"Do you think after all this I ever will" she said.

"Yes, you just think you need some distance bulletgirl" he said and kissed the top of her head gently.

"Hmmm, Horatio would you mind if I slept, I'm really exhausted" she said.

"No go on" he said.

"Hold me" she said.

He held her closely and soon they were both sound a sleep.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

About two and a half month later Calleigh was once again at her range test firing a gun. She fired a couple of times, put the gun down and smiled with great satisfaction. It just felt right, like she was complete again, she loved the feeling she got when she fired a gun, nothing else could measure up to it.

The last two and a half month she had missed it so much, it had made her a bit hyper, and she had taken it out on Horatio. It was first today when she once again made the wrong priorities when she came to her lab she decided to take it back and go back to what she was born to do, the love of her life, the one thing she could not live without, guns and weapons.

Calleigh picked up the bullets, but not a match, she sighed not a result she was happy with, but there was nothing she could do about it until she got the hand on the right gun. She sighed wondering if Horatio knew she had taken her lab back, if not how he would react when he found out, she smiled at her self and continued to work.

Later that day Horatio came home to Calleigh smiling, he had just been talking to Eric's sister Marisol. He thought about her, cute, attractive, with lovely brown eyes, her beautiful brown hair.

Then he thought about Calleigh, his own bulletgirl, the one he shared everything with, but after meeting Marisol he was confused.

"Hey handsome, why are you smiling?" Calleigh asked curiously.

"Just had a great day, that's all" he said innocently.

"Nah, I don't buy that, now tell me" she said.

"Ok, but don't get all jealous, I meet Eric's sister today, delightful young woman, so you're finally back in firearms" he said.

"Oh no, don't ya try that, ya meet her how?" Calleigh asked.

"She came to me to talk about Eric" said Horatio honest.

"Has it anything to do with the drug thing I was questioned by Stetler earlier today, I really don't like Stetler, he such a dork" said Calleigh.

"He is and yes it has something to do with that" said Horatio.

"He isn't doing drugs, but she is, but she doesn't look like a junkie, she's the one I saw outside the hospital with Eric right" said Calleigh.

"Yes it was, and no she's not a junkie" said Horatio, which was true since Marisol used marihuana for medical reasons.

"As long as he isn't taking it, so do you like her?" she asked.

"I hardly know her why?" said Horatio.

"Well if my man looks at an attractive woman and liked her I like to know whether I should be concerned or not" she said.

"You got nothing to worry about, so how does it feel to be back, great, I know you missed it" he said.

"It was great, firing that gun" she said.

"It got you aroused didn't it" he said and smiled.

"Uh huh, it really did" she replied, her eyes were lightning of excitement and desire.

"I see" said Horatio and kissed her passionately while he lay her down on the couch and tore of her blouse and bra and started to kiss her breasts while she moaned of pleasure.

He then moved further down to her belly before he let his lips caress the tattoo on her hip.

"Ohhh, that feels soooo good" she screamed out while she arched. He then moved down to her pearly gate and let her his tongue play with her diamond while he swallowed some of her sweet juices.

Calleigh felt like she couldn't take it any more and yelled out, "Horatiooooo, pleeease don't let me ohhhh, wait any longer ohhhh God, ohhhh God, take me noooooooooow."

Horatio removed his pants and got inside her fast. They both worked together as they screamed out each others names in pleasure and then they both let them self go.

He got off her and between his heavy breaths he asked, "What got into you?"

"It was everything, the work, you, and everything" she replied trying to regain control over her self.

"I see, so are you exhausted now?" he asked.

"Mhm, pretty much and Horatio stay away from her ok" she said.

"If that is what you wish" he said and kissed her, not knowing if he could do that.

"It is, but now I need to sleep" she said and closed her eyes.

He just smiled, she was so incredible cute, his angel, oh how he love her, he kissed her softly before he to fell a sleep.

2 and a half month later.

Calleigh and Ryan were at Nikki Beck's crime scene and Ryan looked up at Calleigh, she was talking notes. Calleigh looked at her notebook, shopping list, then she went back to focusing on the victim, but her mind was elsewhere, not that anyone would notice since she did her job perfectly either way.

She was thinking about Horatio, how he had told her to stay away from Marisol, and then she had found the two of them in bed together. How could he do that to her, couldn't he at least have the decency to break it of first.

'Men' she thought and continued to work.

Horatio had just told Eric that he and Marisol were getting married, he really hoped Eric would take the news better, but he completely understood Eric's situation. He was after all Eric's boss and much older than Marisol, but still Horatio felt that this was the right thing to do since he knew Mari would make him happy and the other way around.

But he still felt badly about how he ended things with Calleigh, he should have ended things with her first, but fool that he was he didn't and he knew that he had hurt her badly. He also wondered if she would take the news about the wedding, but right now he hadn't got the time to tell her. He just sighed and walked to the break room to get some coffee.

Some time later that day Ryan walked into Calleigh that was examine the lamp and said, "Let me ask you a question, do you have plans after work tonight?"

"Yes I heard about the wedding no I'm not going, I'm really happy for them" she said hardly looking up from what she was doing, her voice was cheerful as always, but her eyes told another story.

"Don't you think we should do anything for them" Ryan asked, since he thought so, it was after all H that was getting married.

"Well, they said they didn't want to make a fuzz, but I got them something anyway" said Calleigh more cause she felt it was the right thing to do then she wanted to.

"Would you do me I favor, would you put my name on the card" said Ryan, he figured he could pay her back later.

"I already put your name on the card" she said with a big smile, she felt that since everyone else was in on it, so should he.

"You did" said Ryan.

"Yeah" said Calleigh.

"Thank you so much, you're fantastic" said Ryan happily. Calleigh just giggled happily, Ryan had always a way of making her feel better when she needed that, he was so adorable, she always thought so since he got her father out of that jam about a year ago she kinda had a sweet spot for him. They went back to they case and Calleigh managed to get her mind of Horatio and Marisol again.

After Calleigh had handed Horatio the bottle she went back down to her firearms lab and cried, how could he do that, how could he marry her so fast, how could he crush her like that, didn't she deserve better after all these years.

At that moment Natalia walked in and saw her and asked, "Calleigh what's the matter?"

"I'm his bulletgirl, then he married her, he should be with me not her" Calleigh cried sadly.

'Wow' Natalia thought, so Calleigh really loved Horatio, then this must be killing her more than Horatio would ever know. Natalia felt badly for her, it was so sad to watch.

"Calleigh it will be ok" said Natalia.

"No it won't, can you take over, I can't do this right now, I need to be alone" said Calleigh.

"Sure" said Natalia and Calleigh left, she just wanted to be alone and as far from the crime lab as possible and Natalia couldn't blame her at all.

One week later.

"Take me harder Horatio, I need you" Calleigh screamed as he pushed his way further into her with an enormous force.

"Ohhhh yeees, that's it, yeeees, yeees, yeeees" she screamed as she let her self go beneath him, it felt so good.

Horatio got off her, her smiled at her and said, "Missed me."

"Uh huh, I know you weren't in Rio that long, but still" she replied satisfied.

He had just gotten back after killing the man that killed Marisol, and he had went straight to her. He needed her in his arms, why he didn't know, he was still grieving over Marisol, who had been taken away from him to fast, but it was just right to be with Calleigh.

"So did you enjoy being boss?" he asked since he let her in charge when he was gone, she was the only one he trusted enough to leave his lab to.

"Oh yes it was great, I think the boys liked it to, so how did it feel to kill Marisol's killer?" she replied.

"I thought so, and I bet they did who wouldn't like having a woman like you on top, and how do you know I killed him?" said Horatio with a smile.

"Oh come on handsome, he killed your wife, I know you didn't let him get away with that" said Calleigh.

"It felt great, but is this right of us to do, I mean my wife just got killed and here we are in bed" he said.

"I know it might be right handsome, but I didn't exactly force you either and I still can't believe you could do that to me, I really thought you loved me" she said.

"Oh, I do, or I did, then she came along and something inside me changed and I can't explain it" he said.

"No need handsome, so where do we stand now, I don't want to feel like I'm being used, I mean when you got together with her it was like my whole world shattered since I love you so much" she said.

"I dunno, really, can't we just take it one moment at the time and see how it goes" he said.

"I guess so, so did Mari like the tattoo or did you never?" she asked curiously.

"We did and she didn't mind" said Horatio, which was true.

"But Horatio what if we drift apart again and we both get married are you then going to remove it" she said.

"Never" he said and kissed her softly before he held her closely.

A tear of joy run down from her eye as she smiled of happiness, she was where she belonged, in his arms, their two hearts beating as one.

Two days later Calleigh was driving back from a crime scene when her car back from a crime scene when her car got pushed in the water and started t sink into the lake. Calleigh felt one thousand thoughts running through her head as she saw the water surrounding her and getting into the car as it kept on sinking deeper and deeper.

She looked frustrated at the evidence she had collected knowing by the time the car would be dragged up of the water it all would be compromised. All that work for nothing, what a waste. She then realized she had to get out, so she broke the car window and swim a shore.

'What a great start on my day' she thought annoyed thinking that someone would pay for this.

That night Calleigh sat confused in her apartment thinking of that days events, first her being run of the road, then seeing her old boyfriend again after all these years, he was still both handsome and sexy, but also still such a bad boy that meant trouble, yeah he made her tingle only by looking at her.

Calleigh sighed, then she heard the doorbell and went to open, it was Jake.

He smiled at her and said, "Hey gorgeous, so this is where you live now."

"Uh huh, what are you doing here Jake?" she asked.

"Can't I visit an old friend now" he said pretending to be offended.

"Oh stop it I know you" she started but before she could finish his lips locked onto hers, but instead of pushing him away she pulled him closer, she wanted him so badly, why she didn't even know.

As they moved from the hallway to the bedroom they undressed each other while they kissed each other hungrily. Jake pushed her down on the bed and got on top of her and started to feed on her breasts while she moaned loudly. He moved down and discover her tattoo, it made Calleigh go wild, he never seen her like that.

Jake got inside her and started to work his way further into her slowly, until Calleigh yelled, "Ohhhh, faster Jake, faaaster, ohhh, I ohhhhh, ohhhh.¨"

Jake went faster and harder until they both let go of them self, it was then Calleigh realized what she had done and said, "Hell."

"Was I that bad?" he asked confused.

"No, it's not that, I'm in a relationship, so I shouldn't have done this at all" she said.

"Imagine that, Calleigh Duquesne having an affair" he said with a short chuckle.

"It's not funny and if he finds out he'll break it of" she said.

"How good relationship can you guys have if you just went to bed with me" said Jake.

"Our relationship is the greatest one, but we have a past and you know I can't resist ya, Oh God what have I done" she said frustrated.

"You for once followed your urges and broke your rules, and it looked like you enjoyed it to" said Jake.

"Yeah well, that was then this is now, I can't believe I did this" said Calleigh.

Jake smiled and said, "Hey, I'm not complaining."

Then he hugged her and she backed away saying, "Jake, please get of me or we'll be back right where we started."

At that moment Horatio entered the bedroom and found Jake and Calleigh naked hugging in her bed and shouted, "CALLEIGH, BERKELEY, WHAT THE HELL, CALLEIGH HOW COULD YOU?"

"This isn't what it looks like" Calleigh defended her self, knowing it was exactly what it looked like.

"Really, you're both naked in bed together for crying out loud, and don't tell me you were only talking, I can clearly see that you were NOT" said Horatio angrily, his eyes were lightning.

Calleigh tried to think of something cleaver to say, but all that came out was "Ehhh, uhm, I kinda did a mistake, but please don't be mad".

"You slept with another guy and I'm not supposed to be mad, are ya crazy sweetheart, and Berkley get the hell out of my girl's bed" Horatio said angrily.

Jake got out of Calleigh's apartment as fast as he could.

Calleigh looked at Horatio thinking 'Oh God he'll kill me.'

"WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING?" he yelled as he walked towards her.

"I wasn't" she replied, knowing that wasn't the right answer.

"So is he the only one or are there more, never mind I probably won't believe your answer anyway" he said.

"You know I'm **not **like that" she said and slapped him.

"I just caught you" he said and slapped back.

"You did the same with Marisol, then you married her, you" she couldn't go on; instead she hit him with angry fists, not knowing why.

It came as a shock when he started to hit back, at first she managed to duck and defend her self, but not for long. She fell down on the bed blocking her face from his angry fists as he now was on top of her she could feel his hardness.

Horatio lifted her hands away and saw her scared eyes, and then he kissed her softly and gently caressed her breasts, first with his fingers then his lips. Gently, as not to harm her more.

Calleigh shivered by his gentle treatment, she was overwhelmed.

Then Horatio removed him self from her to let her come to him.

Calleigh removed his shirt and slowly started to kiss his upper body gently, and then she removed his pants and released his huge majestic hardness. Although it was big she managed to fit it perfectly into her mouth and started to suck on it, first slow, then a bit harder as he growled.

She looked at him and knew it was time so she got on top of him and started to ride faster and faster as she screamed out his name and he hers. He finally let her go and filled her up while she was shaking on top of him from a massive orgasm.

Then she fell down on top of him and he once again held her close and they both fell asleep.

Sometime later they woke up and they said, "Calleigh you know what I just realized?"

"No what handsome?" she asked curiously.

"At work you saved me twice" he said.

"I did" she said thinking back on the time Speedle died and she saved him saying his gun malfunctioned and the other time with Walter Resden.

About one year earlier.

Horatio knew he was being framed by Walter Resden as he saw Rachel Turner's dead body being dragged up from the water. Oh how he hated that guy, but what he hated more was to look bad in front of Calleigh and to be a suspect to a crime he didn't commit. He knew that he had to get Walter, but also knew that he couldn't since he was a suspect.

Calleigh couldn't believe it, Horatio as a suspect in a murder investigation, all she knew was that he couldn't have done it. She had just checked out his blood and was on her way to talk to him, since she knew he had never been injured in any way in Miami sine they had worked side by side and been each others confidants for ten years, but she needed to know where the suspect had gotten his blood and why he wanted to frame him.

After talking to Horatio and gotten the story about him and Walter Resden Calleigh felt worried, she knew how dangerous he was. She also knew she had to help Horatio in any way she could, she couldn't bear the thought of him being put away in jail for something he didn't do. She had to solve this somehow, and she needed help from the others to solve the case as fast as possible

After Horatio got the info from Calleigh, he had gone straight to the building condo, he knew Resden would be there and he was right. Horatio did something he had wanted to do for so long, he hit Resden and it felt so good. Then he left Horatio with a lot of blood as the police arrived.

Horatio stood as in shock thinking 'No, no, no, this isn't happening.'

As Rick Stetler arrested him and took him away he thought 'Calleigh, sweetheart, please help me, since I think you are the only one that can do so.'

He knew where he would end up next, a holding cell, oh how he hated both Rick Stetler and Walter Resden at that moment.

Horatio sighed heavily and got in back of the car.

Horatio was walking around in the holding cell, when Calleigh entered with her crime scene kit as he asked her to.

"I can't believe Stetler put you in a holding cell" she said, her voice sounded as a mix between tired and frustrated as she set her kit down.

"That's what he does Calleigh" Horatio replied, hoping that it would be over soon.

"Resden seems to be one step ahead of us for every turn, and you know if the news got a hold on this it will look like you got blood on you hands when we know it's not true" she said, even if he stood with his back facing her, he could hear she was both worried and tired.

"But there is blood on my hands" he replied and turned around.

"That's why you asked me to bring the kit" she said and smiled warmly at him oh how he loved her smile, it could light up a whole room, and guide him out of the dark when he needed her to do so.

They sat down and Horatio lowered his head and held his hands up towards her. She gently swabbed them to get Resden's blood of. As she did so he felt so vulnerable like he was somehow naked in front of her.

Calleigh picked up on his emotions and felt an extreme tenderness towards him as she thought "Leave it to me handsome, I'll get you out of it".

When she was done he said, "Now, now, we make out move."

'You bet' she thought and left him.

Later that night Horatio and Calleigh were talking over the case and how Resden got to go, the case had an impact on them both, so after talking a lot they fell a sleep in each others arms, holding each other closely.

Back to the present.

"I dunno what I would have done without you, I mean I could have lost you today" said Horatio and kissed her softly.

"I know handsome, but it's lucky for you that I'm a great swimmer" she said and gave him back a soft kiss.

"Mhm, I'm also lucky that you're mine" he said and kissed her.

"That goes for me to, I love you so much more than I even thought was possible" said Calleigh, kissed him gently and yawned.

"You're tired huh" he said.

"Mhm, very, it has been a long and difficult day" said Calleigh.

"I know sweetheart, just close your eyes, I'll be here to make sure nothing happens to you while you sleep" said Horatio.

"Will ya chase away all the monsters under my bed and the ones in the closet" she said in a childish tone.

"Of course I will, just sleep now, you're safe with me" said Horatio.

Calleigh mumbled something he couldn't catch, and then she fell a sleep.

Horatio lay awake thinking of how Calleigh could do that with Jake when she loved him so much as she said she did. But on the other hand, he did the same when it come to Marisol, so he decided to let it pass, he only hoped there wouldn't happen anything between Calleigh and Jake, since he couldn't bare the thought of losing her again, he loved her to much.

He kissed her shoulder gently and fell a sleep.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

A little over a year later.

Calleigh was sitting in the interrogation room, only this time she was the suspect not the other way around. She was thinking back on how she had gotten her self into this mess.

It had all started by her having the day of and wanting to have fun for once, she went out for a couple of drinks. On her way back, she was suddenly at the wrong time and place and found her self in the middle of a crossfire shooting at a car that almost run her over. Inside the car was the guys that second before had treated her with a gun. It ended by the car driving into the store and an innocent woman being killed. Her self being crushed emotionally because of it all and falling apart in Eric's arms wishing so badly Horatio was there instead and that they never had broken up. If she hadn't she would never had gotten back with Jake, now all was a mess.

Calleigh felt like the people walking by outside was judging her, that she was guilty. She felt like they were looking at her like she was an alcoholic like her father, she really hated it.

Calleigh looked at Stetler, she had just yelled at him, why couldn't he just go to hell and not do this to her, it was so humiliating.

Oh how she hated him. Could he just get this over with so she could go home?

Calleigh was home in bed, she was depressed, angry confused and alone. She was shivering and tears were running from her eyes. She was thinking about her day, what a mess, first Stetler's accusations, and then the lab and how Jake had lied to her for her then rescue her.

Why did he do that, he knew they could never be, but he guessed he felt bad about lying to her and wanted to make things right, which was real nice of him to do all things considered. She would always have a sweet spot for him, even if he messed things up a lot he was a great friend and she knew she could count on him having her back anytime, he was after all a great guy.

Then there was Eric, sweet, kind Eric. She loved and respected him a lot even if she trusted him with her life; she knew she could never date him since he was more of a little brother and a friend, than boyfriend material. It wouldn't work, it would only mess things up, and she didn't want that to happen, it would be wrong and complicate things, she liked things just the way they were.

But the man of her dreams, the man she was desperately longing for was Horatio. Her match in every way, he was handsome, sweet, kind, and excellent lover and companion and a workaholic like her self.

Calleigh now knew she had been a fool to brake up with him and go with Jake. And she also knew he was going through some rough time finding out that Kyle was his son, all she wanted was for him to hold her right now and tell her everything would be all right, to take her back, to love her, to make love to her and to treasure her like he once did.

She loved him with all her heart and right now she needed him more than ever, she just wanted him to walk through the door and hold her, the loss of him there made her cry even harder, she just felt so lost and alone without him there.

Horatio was driving around, not knowing where; he just stopped outside Calleigh's building. He sat in his car thinking about her, what a fool he had been to let her go so easy. She should be with him, not Jake the snake.

Calleigh was his bulletgirl, so cute, sweet, kind, brave, strong, beautiful, and excellent lover and companion in every way. She was also a workaholic like him self, which made her even more perfect for him; he even loved to argue and fight with her.

It was then he realized that he couldn't live more without her; he wanted her by his side forever. So without thinking it through he got out of the car and up to her apartment to find her, and take her in his arms and hold her once more.

Horatio opened Calleigh's door and from the hallway he heard her soft sobs.

It just broke his heart and he knew she needed him as much as he needed her.

Horatio took his shoes of since he knew how much she hated to get her floor dirty neat nick like she was and went into her bedroom to find her.

He walked into the bedroom, she was laying in her bed back facing the door, crying and shaking like a leaf, he could tell right away she was in a great deal of pain.

"Calleigh" he said but it sounded more like a whisper into the cold darkness that surrounded her

"Handsome, why didn't you, where have you, I needed, I was so, it was so, I felt so, please" she cried.

"Calleigh, my darling angel, I was I dunno a fool and, then I was working your case to sort out the mess a fast as possible, I came as fast as I could, I know I need you too, I know you were scared, confused and alone and so was I, but I'm here now, and I know it was overwhelming for you my love, you felt lost in the dark, and I'm her now to shine a light for you so you will Find your way outta it" he replied as he sat down next to her and stroke her hair.

Calleigh turned her face to him and beneath her messed up hair he grimy check, he sad eyes and her tear, she was so beautiful and before he knew was he was saying he said, "My God you are just so beautiful and I love you so much"

Calleigh blushed and said, "I need, if you want to, for the, I really wanna, if you want that is.

"I need you to, and I wanto have you by my side and love you for the rest of my life my love" he replied

"Is that a proposal?" she asked with a huge smile on her face.

"Not the greatest one but yes so what is your answer?" he asked and looked hopefully at her; he just knew it was right.

"It was just perfect and yes, now will you" she said

"My pleasure" he replied and bent down and kissed her soft lips gently.

One and a half year later.

"Handsome what in the name of lord are you doing" Calleigh asked shocked and looked at him

"What does it look like" he replied

"It looks like your trying to give MY Baby a nipple" she said

"And why is that wrong?" he asked as he was trying to put the nipple inside the mouth of the screaming baby girl with no luck.

"You know why" said Calleigh.

"Yeah, yeah you get her to be quiet then" said Horatio

"But of course" said Calleigh and took the little girl from him.

Calleigh rocked the screaming girl gently in her arms and said, "Allison, Jodie Caine, my little angel, will you please be quiet."

But the little girls were in no mood to listen.

Calleigh giggled and looked at Horatio who said, "You know what you are about to do is wrong and against my wishes"

"But she seems to like it" Calleigh said

"You are hopeless, remind me why on earth I married you" he said

Calleigh took her gun out of the holster and gave it to her baby, the baby looked happily at her, stopped crying and started to suck on the barrel

Horatio shook his head frustrated, why on earth couldn't his wife raise their baby as a regular kid instead of letting her suck on a gun.

"You married me because I'm your equal in every way, we can share everything, I look hot with a gun, and because I love you more than life itself handsome" she said with a smile.

"True, but feeding a gun to our baby, that can't be healthy" he said.

"Well uhm I dunno I just felt like it, don't my name say it all, and look how cute she is" said Calleigh and smiled down on her daughter.

"I give up" he said and tilted his head to look at his girls, he loved them both, even if his girl sucked on a gun she was really cute with her red hair and green eyes. And Calleigh was right her name was bulletgirl and there was no way she was going to raise her baby the normal way, not that he minded that, since Calleigh always put her daughter first, seeing them together was just right.

At the same moment Natalia, Ryan and Eric entered the DNA lab since their shifts started. To find Horatio and Calleigh with their baby at work was nothing new, but to see the baby suck on a gun was.

"Horatio, you can't let the baby suck on a gun, which is just wrong" said Eric.

"Yeah, guns are dangerous, you know that, she can get hurt" said Ryan.

"Try to tell her that, besides it's cute and I don't think it's loaded, right dear" said Horatio.

"It's not, I would never let my little angel suck on a loaded gun, since I know everything about them, I thought you knew that handsome" said Calleigh.

"Of course I do, why else would I bring you here in the first place my love" he said and thought about their first meeting.

"Mhm, do you still have that photo?" she asked curiously.

"Of course I do, I loved it so much that I never managed to throw it out" he said with a smiled, since it was true.

"I'm that HOT huh" she said with a giggle.

"You are my lady" he said and smiled at her.

"Why thank you handsome, but now I have to get back down, so we'll see ya later" said Calleigh and gave him a soft kiss before she left.

He just smiled and went back up to his office while the other three shook their heads before they went back to work.

Later that night Calleigh and Horatio were in their bedroom, when she suddenly said, "I got something to show you."

"Oh what, new lingerie" he said hopefully.

"Nah, it's something better" she said and took of her blouse and bra to show him the new tattoo she had gotten a week ago, since they hadn't had sex in a while since both had been too tired she had managed to keep it a secret. Horatio bent to take a closer look, a gun over her heart with the inscription: I love you from now until eternity my handsome Horatio.

"It's a true beauty just like you" said Horatio.

She blushed and said, "Why thank you, so do you wanna I would think you need a new picture now."

"I do" he said and looked at her with hungry eyes, then he kissed her passionately before he went to get a camera, while Calleigh just smiled to her self while she looked at her reflection in the mirror on the night stand, it was a true beauty just like her self.


End file.
